Just One More
by Objective Mistress
Summary: Promises sometimes take time to complete, and sometimes love must be put on hold so that other matters can be attended to. Mako and Korra share a quiet moment to discuss their future together.


**Rating:** K+

**Word Count: **~900

**Summary:** Promises sometimes take time to complete, and sometimes love must be put on hold so that other matters can be attended to. Mako and Korra share a quiet moment to discuss their future together.

**Author Note:** This is for Maggie (a.k.a. selenicsoulmates). After I ripped her apart with angst, I promised I would write a fluff prompt of her choosing. And she asked I write a Makorra fic based off this Toradora scene.

.

.

"I know you're there."

The corner of Mako's mouth curled up in a small smile. He certainly was not as quiet as he thought he was. Then again, it was the Avatar he was trying to avoid detection from, and that was no small feat.

She was standing in front of the floor to ceiling glass window that looked over the embattled Republic City. The former business complex was one of the only buildings untouched in the new Spirit Wilds section of the city. Vines twisted through cracked pavement and suffocated street lamps. Undergrowth bloomed and reached through windows, tangling around the legs of desks and chairs in the now human-vacant apartments.

"I'm sorry about all this." Korra turned her face slightly in his direction.

Half of her face was shrouded in the shadow that the moonlight cast into the room, her features almost indistinguishable. Silently he stepped up beside her so he could see the other half of her visage that was in the light. A thin scar ran from the corner of her eye down to her jaw; the mottled tissue shimmered in the light of the evening against her unblemished skin. The brave new world had left nothing unchanged or untouched.

"It's not your fault," he said into the silence.

It really wasn't. She had no idea that portion of the city would be changed so drastically. She had no idea that people would become so angry. She had no idea that what would break out in Republic City could only be described as a war between humans and spirits.

"I know," her head dropped, her eyes scrunching shut. "That doesn't mean I can't be sorry."

"Something tells me you're not just talking about the war."

Mako had known her for going on five years now in various capacities. Teammate, friend, love; in the end the title didn't really matter. He knew her well, and that was what mattered. Despite the calm façade she had to wear as a mediator of a great conflict, he could always see through her mask.

She crossed her arms and looked down at the streets. "I meant what I said a year or two ago."

"About what?" He stepped forward, hoping to bring her gaze back to the near.

"About how I still love you, and I want to be together when the time is right."

"Korra…" he reached for her far shoulder and gently encouraged her to face him. Reluctantly she did. "And I still am willing to wait. I know that there are more important things going on right now. This all will end."

"That might take a long time…" she looked up at him with a look of uncertainty.

"It doesn't matter."

The answer seemed to catch the Avatar off guard, her blue eyes widening in surprise.

He reached for her hands and took them gently in his. "We'll be happy then and we can finally share this with everyone."

She nodded silently, her eyes drifting to his shoes.

"I'll finally be able to tell everyone how much I love you," he brought one of her hands to his lips. "And how you mean more to me than both this world and the Spirit World and—"

Her hand abruptly collides with his chest just hard enough to send him back a half step, a small grunt emanating from his chest. This girl was crazy.

"What was that for?" His muscles tensed into a more defensive position, not knowing what to expect from the Avatar.

"I don't want a vow Mako."

"W-Why not?"

"Because we don't need it to know that we will be together. Right?"

"Yeah," he stepped back towards her and rubbed his hands comfortingly up and down her upper arms.

"M-Maybe…" her lips curled into a half smile, "…a preview? Of what it'll be like then?"

Without hesitation he leaned down and captured her lips. It was merely a short peck on the lips.

"Some preview," she smirked, that cocky edge to her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem a bit out of practice." Her teeth shone through her smile. "But it was nice…and warm. Maybe one more—"

Mako anticipated, cutting her off with a kiss just long enough for their eyes to close for the briefest of moments. He met her brilliant blue eyes that shone with emotion.

Korra cocked her head to the side. "One more…"

He couldn't possibly resist. He met her in a passionate open-mouth kiss. Their lips slid against one another's with great need. One of his hands wandered up to trace her jawline and cup her face to pull her closer.

They pulled back, each sucking in a deep breath.

"One more…"

He leaned down to kiss her again, and the world beyond them faded to black.

.

.

**Author Note:** You guys should read Rhapsody in Red. I've forgotten how much I love writing multi-chapter works. :D


End file.
